What Happens in Vegas
by capsarchick
Summary: Las Vegas, NV, Sin City...Home of Sin, Gambling, quickie marriages and Red Flag...Now, home of three anti-terrorist units for six weeks of fun in the sun? Has Ace met his match in an RAF pilot and who will come out single or married? Note: The first 'chapter' is a list of those playing in this game. :) I do not have any rights to the G.I. Joe enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Deployed Personnel:**

**United States Military G.I. Joe Team:**

Abernathy, Clayton M, B.G., USA: Code Name: Hawk, Military Specialty: Artillery

Armbruster, Brad J., Capt, USAF: Code Name: Ace, Military Specialty: Pilot

Delgado, Hector X, CPO, USN: Code Name: Shipwreck, Military Specialty: Gunner's Mate

Faireborn, Dashiell R., WO, USA Code Name: Flint, Military Specialty: Infantry, Helicopter

Pilot

Hart-Burnett, Alison R., Cpl, USA: Code Name: Lady Jaye, Military Specialty: Intelligence

Hauser, Conrad S., Msgt, USA: Code Name: Duke, Military Specialty: Airborne

O'Hara, Shana M., Sgt, USA, Code Name: Scarlett, Military Specialty: Intelligence

Tadur, Ronald W., Spc4, USA, Code Name: Dusty, Military Specialty: Infantry

**Soviet Union/Multi-National Oktober Guard:**

Col. Ivan Brekhov: Commander

Daina: Czechoslovakian Sniper and Helicopter Pilot

HorrorShow: Russian RPG Trooper

Stormavik: German Para-trooper

**Royal Miltary Special Operations Unit: Tommies:**

Bannister, Margaret, Major, Royal Army: Infantry

Flynn, Catherine, Commodore, Royal Navy: Commander

Forsythe, William, Group Captain, Royal Air Force: Pilot

McIntosh, Brian, Sgt, Royal Air Force: Aircraft Mechanic (Scottish)

McIntosh, Thaddeus, Cpl, Royal Army: Para-trooper

O'Leary, Megan, Squadron Leader, Royal Air Force: Fighter Pilot, Tornadoes (Irish)

O'Malley, Caitlin, Leading Seaman, Royal Navy: Aircraft Mechanic (Irish)


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens in Vegas...**

He stared at the paper in his hands. He couldn't believe it, he was getting his wish come true. Not only does he get to attend Red Flag, the Air Force's fighter weapons school. The place where pilots from all over the world came to learn how to fly against each other in combat, to sharpen their flying skills. But, that wasn't what had Ace excited. No, it was that Red Flag is held at Nellis Air Force Base outside of Las Vegas, Nevada and a world poker tournament was being held the same time they were to be there!

"Hot Damn!" He hollered causing several other members of the team to look up at the fighter pilot.

"What are you excited about?" Lady Jaye was the first to ask.

"We're going to Ve..I mean, Red Flag!" He responded.

"Isn't that near Vegas?" Alpine asked suspiciously, knowing how the pilot truly earned his code name.

"Uh, yeah, it is. I was stationed there for a while." Ace replied.

"Uh huh, thought so." Alpine rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're putting a fox in the henhouse. You and Vegas, not a good combination." Lady Jaye responded.

"Okay, so there's this poker tournament going on at the same time. But, we still have to work, don't we?" Ace shrugged.

"Yeah, we do." Flint strode into town. "According to Duke, we're not going to have a lot of time to play in Vegas. We get one or two nights at most." He informed the pilot. "Cobra's been learning some new air tactics and we need to learn how to combat them. And we're flying with the Oktober Guard."

"What do ya mean, we're flying with the Oktober Guard? I don't want to fly with those dumb Russkies." Gung Ho said grudgingly.

"Well deal with it Gung Ho. We're flying with the Oktober Guard and the British equivalent of us, the Tommies[i]." Duke admonished as he strode into the room

"I didn't know the British had a G.I. Joe Team, Duke." Scarlett said looking up from the book she had been reading. Her pink painted toes were propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She rarely walked around with flip flops, but clearly today was one of those days and Duke loved it when she had her lazy days.

"They do, they're fairly new so, they've asked for help in training. That's part of this exercise as well. Now, this will be for ALL flight qualified Joes. The ground troops are staying here to protect the PIT. " Duke announced. "So, we leave at 0600 tomorrow. I highly recommend you get a good night's sleep." With that, he walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile in Russia….._

Col. Ivan Brekhov strode into the room containing most of his Oktober Guard team. "Comrades, Ve are going to Amerika to take part in Red Flag. It is Amerikanski Air Force training program to learn to fly against us in Mother Russia."

"So, Ve are going to show Amerikanskis how it is done, da?" Horror Show was the first to speak up.

"Not exactly, Horror Show. We're going to learn how to fly against Cobra vith G.I. Joe." Brekhov said.

"Ve have to vork vith the ugly Amerikanskis."

"I vor von think it vill be interestink." Daina spoke up. "Ve can also learn how Amerikanskis fly."

"I think you vant to see that Amerikanski you liked again." Horror show said.

"No, I am thinking about flyink against Amerikanskis." Daina said

"Get ready, Ve leave for Amerika in ze morning." Brekhov said as he left.

_At RAF Brawdy: Southern Wales:_

"All, I have an announcement. We have been invited to the United States to take part in their Fighter Weapons School, Red Flag. We will be leaving at 0430 hours, be ready." Commodore Catherine Flynn, Royal Naval Fleet commander and commander of the United Kingdom's newly formed Special Operations division, code named: Tommies. A name that came from as far back as World War I as a term for the British military.

"Ma'am, isn't that in Las Vegas?" Megan O'Leary, the team's premier tornado pilot stood up.

"Yes, Squadron Leader." Flynn narrowed her eyes at the young pilot. The woman was well known for taking most of her squadron for their life savings in poker. "But, we are there to learn to fly against Cobra, not play poker. Is that clear, Squadron Leader?"

"Yes Commodore. But, we will have some down time, correct, ma'am?"

"Possibly. But, no poker, Squadron Leader." With that, Commodore Flynn turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

"O'Leary, don't think about it, you know Flynnie won't let you out long enough to play poker." Group Captain William Forsythe advised the young woman.

"Ah, Billy boy, you know I just have to play poker in Vegas. Besides, it's a world championship game this week. I know I can walk away with it all." She waggled her eyebrows at her superior. Megan said as she waltzed out of the room, waggling her hips, knowing the Group Captain was watching. She was bound to get him where she wanted him.

"Good lord, we're going to pulling that wanker out of the casinos every day we're there, aren't we?" Corporal Thaddeus "Taddy" McIntosh groaned.

"Yep." Major Margaret Bannister, commander of the Royal Army contigent replied looking up from her British tabloid.

* * *

><p>[i] Tommy is a slang term for a British soldier….there are no references to a British G.I. Joe team….so, this is a figment of my imagination<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival **

Las Vegas McCarran International Airport stood in the shadow of the Las Vegas strip. A stark area of roadways that seemed to go nowhere and a desert that seemed almost desolate were it not for the sprawling city all around them, the newly arrived British team would think they had been swept up into a vast wasteland. Commodore Flynn still couldn't believe their team was required to fly commercial from London to this desolate area rather than fly their own Tornadoes. Unlike the American team, the Tommies had to fly the aircraft the Royal Air Force had. Their country simply didn't have the wherewithal to create new weaponry for a handful of elite soldiers. Let alone new aircraft. But, at least the United States was transporting their beloved tornadoes on their massive C-5 galaxy aircraft.

As soon as they stepped into the cavernous terminal, the Tommies knew they were going to be in trouble with their teammate. O'Leary's eyes lit up at the sight of the various video poker and slot machines lined up like soldiers waiting for orders. It didn't take long before the RAF pilot was seated at one of the terminals feeding a one armed bandit American money.

"Blimey, would you look at this place?" Leading Seaman Caitlin O'Malley whispered almost imperceptibly.

"I know? And Bloody hell, Ole' Lucky O'Leary's found a slot machine. Great, just bloody great. Now, we'll never get the blighter outta the airport." Corporal Thaddeus McIntosh said simply.

"Well, we'll hafta find a way, Taddy ole' boy." Thaddeus's older brother, Brian said simply. "Now, the bigger problem is getting her away from the machine before Flynnie finds her."

"Let me handle that." Group Captain William "The Conqueror" Forsythe stated firmly as he walked over to the errant Squadron Leader. A short whisper in the Irish pilot's ears and she was off the stool and collecting her winnings.

"Would you look at this? I started with five U.S. dollars and now, I've got two hundred. This place is better than Monte Carlo." O'Leary said excitedly.

"What did you say to her?" Thaddeus asked the older man.

"Nothing I wish to repeat, Corporal". The Group Captain replied as he walked away catching up with the Irish pilot.

"Ya know, we're not dollsies[i] anamore. Ya don't hafta look out fer me." Megan blew out. "Sometimes yer lik a blue arsed fly."[ii]  
>"Yeah, well, Wee doll[iii], you are going to get yourself thrown out on yer ear if Flynnie catches you gambling." Forsythe said simply.<p>

"Playin' a poker machine ain't really gambling. No way to watch me opponents." O'Leary replied.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ain't gonna satisfy the Commodore." Forsythe replied.

"Not much would that Aul git"[iv]

"Meggie, yer one a da best pilots the RAF has, don't blow it on poker." Forsythe said simply.

"Fine, I'll try. Now, go feck off back ta the group. I think I found something better anyway. Would ya look at that Quare half[v] man ova der."

"Hey, Flint, I think that's them." Ace said watching the blue and olive green uniformed group headed their way as he stood from the poker machine he'd been playing himself.

"Yep, that's them." Flint and Ace started heading towards the group and immediately, Ace noticed the slight woman with coal black hair and eyes as green as the grass in spring wearing the uniform of the Royal Air Force. Damn, she was gorgeous, he thought simply.

"Hello, I'm Captain Brad Armbruster, United States Air Force, and you are?" Ace stuck his hand out to the angel in blue.

"Squadron Leader Megan O'Leary." Her Irish lilt was music to Ace's ears. "Pleasure to make yer acquaintance, Captain." She stuck out her hands to the other pilot. "This place is amazin. Slot machines and poker machines evraware."

"Yeah, welcome to Vegas." Ace smiled.

"Well, what a place? Tell me, do ya know where a gal can get a good poker game?" She smiled.

"Just about anywhere here. " Ace caught Flint's glare along with the glare of the tall blonde man standing just behind the petite pilot and his smile dropped from sterling to dull at Mach 2. "But, I've been through Red Flag once before, we won't have time to go to any casinos around here."

"Dat's alright, luv. I'm sure we can find a game somewhere nearby." He smiled at her. _Damn, she's gonna be fun. _Ace thought.

"I think we can make that happen, Green eyes." Ace whispered in the RAF pilot's ear as she grinned.

"Good lord, I do believe we're in trouble now." Forsythe said rolling his eyes heavenward as he followed the two Americans and one of his pilots out of the terminal doors to an awaiting U.S. Army truck.

_Three gates down:_

Lady Jaye, Dusty and Gung Ho stood waiting for the Russian contingent outside an Aeroflot gate. Lady Jaye could tell the two men with her were antsy. But, for different reasons. Dusty, from what Scarlett had told her had a bit of a crush on the woman Oktober Guard member and Gung Ho, well, he just wasn't happy about working with the Russians.

"Guys, will you settle down? You're driving me crazy." She finally said rolling her eyes at the two.

"Ya think she remembers me?" Dusty said simply.

"My guess would be yes." Gung Ho growled. "You darn near fell all over the Russkie girl."

"You're just jealous 'cause she didn't notice you." Dusty chided.

"What would I want with a commie?"

"Boys, can it."

"Damn, Jaye, you've been around Flint too long, yer startin to sound like him." Gung Ho responded.

"Funny. Now, be nice to the Oktober Guard, Hawk's orders!" She threw him a half-hearted smile that clearly said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"So, Lady Jaye, while yer out here, you and Flint gonna finally tie the knot? You could just get it done by a preacher man dressed like Elvis."

"Doubt it. He hasn't asked anyway." She signed briefly.

"You want him to?" Dusty asked quietly. She didn't make a sound, but the look in her eyes gave him the answer. "Hey, there they are!" He turned away from the woman next to him and turned to see Daina coming through the gate followed by Colonel Brekhov and the rest of the Oktober Guard. Daina headed straight towards Dusty and he gathered her in his arms. "Howdy Gorgeous!" He smiled and heard Lady Jaye giggle just a little.

"Colonel Brekhov?" Lady Jaye stepped forward to the young officer. "Добро пожаловать в Америке и красный флаг, мы надеемся узнать от вас. Я леди Jaye и вы знаете пыльных и гостевое присутствие Эллена Гинсберга Хо. "[vi] She watched as Brekhov's eyes widened in surprise followed by a wide smile.

"Ah, you speak Russian! How refreshing. But, no need, I speak English." Brekhov replied. "And thank you, ve too hope to learn from you as vell."

"I apologize for General Hawk not being able to meet you, he was called into a meeting with the commander of the Red Flag training school. He does, however, hope you will join him at the Officer's club tonight with the commander of the British team as well."

"Tell him, I vill be honored. And It is pleasure to meet you Lady Jaye. How does a beautiful voman such as you become soldier in America?" He took Lady Jaye's hand and kissed the back of it causing Lady Jaye to blush. Dusty just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I think we'd better go, we have to meet the other team at the truck to transport everyone to the base." She finally said after a few seconds and led the Russian team towards the front of the airport.

"Vould you look at dees place? No vonder Amerika is not as good as Mother Russia. Dey play all day." Horrow show said.

"Listen, you dumb Russkie. At least we don't have to worry about getting shot." Gung Ho ground out.

"Dat is because your Generals are veeklinks."

"I'll match my General with yours and I guarantee Hawk'll beat him everytime."

"Gentlemen. Let's act like civilized people." Lady Jaye whirled around and stared down both Horror Show and Gung Ho. Both of whom were silenced by the look she gave them.

Brekhov laughed. He'd never seen a woman silence Horror Show. Yes, this lady was going to be an interesting lady to get to know, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>[i] Dollsies: A newbry term for going with someone ( ).<p>

[ii] yer Lik a blue arsed fly: settle down

[iii] Wee Doll: An Irish term for a young woman, usually of an uncouth nature. ( ).

[iv] an aul git: not a very nice person "the aul git" ( )

[v] Quare half: Irish for good looking. ( )

[vi] Welcome to America and Red Flag, we look forward to learning from you. I'm Lady Jaye and you know Dusty and Gung Ho. (The translation of what Lady Jaye says to Brekhov.)


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Chapter 3

The Meeting

He surveyed the group seated at the long table in the operations office of Nellis Air Force Base, Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be sitting with his cadre and the cadre of two international counter-terrorism units, one, typically seen as the enemy. Now, not only was he sitting here with the Oktober Guard, but, he and the commanders of Red Flag were under orders to fly with them. Show them all the tricks in their bag of aerial dogfighting. Deep down, Hawk felt this was wrong on so many levels. But, orders were orders.

"Colonel Brekhov, pleasure to meet you. I'm General Hawk and this is Commodore Catherine Flynn of the Royal Navy." He introduced not only himself but the petite woman seated to his right. Hawk had already took in all of her. She was small, no more than five two with chestnut brown hair pulled severely in a bun. Blue eyes twinkled with intelligence and despite her size, she clearly commanded a room. Of the two visiting commanders, Flynn was the only one of equal rank to his Brigadier General. Brekhov, he noticed was runner thin, but of sturdy stock. His dark hair complemented his equally dark brown hair. His face expressionless save for the nearly lecherous glances he threw both Lady Jaye and Scarlett.

"It is pleasure to be here, Comrade General. I must zay, are all your vomen soldiers dees beautiful? If zo, ven can I defect." He smiled as Lady Jaye stood over him pouring a cup of steaming coffee. His eyes lingering slightly on the ample cleavage revealed by her fatigue shirt. "Подходит, моя красота. Вы присоединитесь ко мне на ужин, да"[i] Lady Jaye blushed again as Flint scowled. It didn't take him not being able to understand Russian to know the suave Soviet Colonel was making moves on his girl.

"Это было бы мое удовольствие, Полковник." [ii]She replied with a slight smirk in Flint's direction. She knew exactly what she was doing. If the beret toting galoof wasn't ready to admit that it was time to formalize their relationship, then, she was going to make him pay.

"Well, Colonel, we can discuss that later." Hawk cleared his throat to bring the roving-eye Russian back to the business at hand. "Right now, we need to discuss what to expect from this school." Hawk took over the meeting once again, outlining how the Aggressor squadron based at Nellis would be training the three teams to not only defeat their common foe, but to work together. Even though it was not explicitly mentioned, Brekhov was sure the Americans and the English teams were going to learn Russian dogfighting tactics.

When Lady Jaye got to Duke, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk." That and a simple glare from the blue-eyed first sergeant nearly stopped her in her tracks. She forgot Duke could speak Russian as well, in fact, she forgot he was almost as fluent as she was in several languages. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

Outside, Duke caught up with the Covert Operative. "Just what do you think you're doing in there?" Duke grabbed Lady Jaye by the upper arm and whirled her around.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Duke." Her green eyes widened in feigned surprise and disbelief.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What are you thinking with that Russian Colonel." Duke growled out. "Let's not even admit the man is a _Soviet_" He ground out . "The enemy, but, you're making eyes with him in front of Flint? Are to you trying to piss him off? If you are, you're doing a damn good job of it."

"Listen, Hawk told us to make nice with the Soviet team, that's all I'm doing. If it just happens to get beret boy off his ass and realize he can't keep treating me like a dirty little secret that everyone else knows about, well, then, fine!" She spat out.

"You know the regulations.."

"The regulations don't say diddly about fraternization if the commander signs off on it. And Hawk has. Several times, in fact." With that, she stomped away.

"What's going on?" Flint walked up behind Duke who was still staring after the operative.

"You need to do something about that girl of yours." Duke said simply.

"Why? What did she do now?" Flint narrowed his eyes at the First Sergeant and one of his oldest friends.

"_She _hasn't done anything _yet_. But, clearly, neither have you. And that's what you need to do something about. Or you're gonna lose her." Duke stared at his friend. "Listen, she's angry that you keep treating her like a secret." Flint's eyebrows shot up. "We all know what's going on and we're all for it. Hell, the two of you fight better together than apart. When we put you two together on a mission, we know it's going to get done. Before that, well, we questioned the success. Not that both of you aren't great soldiers on your own, but together, because of your relationship, you two work perfectly together."

"Secret? Is that what she thinks? That I treat her like a secret?" Flint stammered.

"That's exactly what she thinks, it's what we all think." Duke said simply. "Listen, we all know you love her. And she loves you. But, you're gonna lose her if you don't stand up and act like a man." Duke walked away.

* * *

><p>[i] That is perfect, My beauty. You will join me for dinner, yes?<p>

[ii] It would be my pleasure, Colonel.


End file.
